


Boys in Stripper Heels

by shinywhimsy



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/pseuds/shinywhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are friends, best friends, and Jared knows he's not supposed to feel like this but he can't help it. Jensen doesn't make it the least bit easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Stripper Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fearlesssisters@LJ, who bid on me on the Help Haiti fandom auction on LJ. Thanks to juice817@LJ for the beta. Warnings for cross-dressing and a bit of size kink.

Jared slides the drink (strawberry daiquiri, heavy on the alcohol, light on everything else) across the counter to the pretty blond with the fuck-me red lipstick (throwing in a wink and collecting both the responding smile and the hefty tip) just as the first bars of Sinatra came from the speakers by the stage. The song which might as well signal his unofficial break. Oh, sure, he has to stay behind the bar and they do get the occasional order (which he usually lets Traci fill) but Sinatra at _Frills and Thrills_ means Jensen on the stage and, unless you were a newbie, you knew to wait for your next drink. Chances were you'd need it to cool yourself down once Jensen was done _entertaining_ you anyway.

There had been a time, back when he'd started here, when they'd first befriended each other, when Jared had felt guilty watching the show, enjoying it, like he was overstepping some kind of invisible workplace boundary, some silent friendship rule. More than once, he'd even used his impromptu break to clean up (even though he'd known that everything would get dirty again and he'd have to clean up before closing) just so he'd have an excuse not to let his eyes wander to the stage. _He's your colleague, your friend, you're not supposed to ogle him. You're definitely not supposed to get hard over him, no matter how pretty all that pale skin looks, no matter how much you wish that creamy white ass was rubbing like that against you._ Ogling had become even more of a no-no when they'd moved in together -- a special kind of torture in itself, result of their freakishly instant rapport, Jared's flatmate getting married and moving out and Jensen's jerk of an ex-boyfriend dumping him and throwing him out of the apartment they'd shared for a year.

But not anymore. Now he watches and he enjoys it, mostly because there's no point in hiding his appreciation anyway. Everybody knows that Jensen is his favorite. His favorite co-worker, his favorite friend. And definitely his favorite among the strippers on that stage. It's public knowledge by now. Including, thanks to Misha and much to Jared's embarrassment, to Jensen himself. Sometimes Jared would like to be able to resent Jensen for such knowledge but Jensen rarely, if ever, abuses his power, even at home. Which only serves to get Jared even more besotted, much to the amusement of their co-workers.

Tonight, however, is one of those rare times in which Jensen seems to have made tormenting Jared his goal.

Everything had been normal with his day up until Jared had come back from running an errand only to find Adrianne, Katie and Misha staring at him like he was a particularly appetizing piece of meat (which was particularly ironic since _they_ were the strippers, not him.) Or like they were revelling in knowing something he didn't. Or both. It's hard to tell with those three. That had been disconcerting enough to begin with and then Jensen had come up to him, appearing as if out of thin air, right into his personal space. He'd grinned like the very, very naughty cat that was about to eat the very, very innocent canary, but had simply kissed Jared's cheek and told him he hoped Jared would enjoy the show, before walking away.

That had been downright bizarre. They are best friends, sure, but random acts of PDA are his thing, not Jensen's.

But it makes complete sense now when, looking straight at Jared, Jensen tears at his white dress shirt, buttons flying as it falls off his shoulders to reveal a white corset, complete with frills and lace at the hip line. A corset. A freaking _corset_. And that would have been bad enough for Jared's libido but then Jensen goes and tears off the classic black trousers to reveal garters, thigh-high boots and white lace-trimmed _see-freaking-through_ briefs, complete with a damn _bow_ at the waistband. The whole thing is topped by a smirk, mischievous green eyes and a gray fedora.

It isn't the first time Jensen's done the whole stripping thing to reveal a feminine item of lingerie underneath his tux and Jared has never been able to hide his visceral reaction whenever Jensen does it. A garter belt here, stockings there, heels or a single garter around a thigh. But he had never taken it to such an extreme.

It should look ridiculous. Despite the ridiculously curvaceous waist, Jensen's body is definitely male and, by all means, should not look anything but absurd in such a frilly thing. And Jensen is a dork. He has no right to look that freaking sexy in women's lingerie. But he does and it takes all of Jared's will not to just jump over the bar, storm the stage and drag Jensen all cavemen-like to his dressing room, barely waiting until the door's locked before tearing that flimsy excuse for underwear off with his _teeth_.

Jared may have a thing or two for white lingerie. And he's trying to convince himself this is just a freaky coincidence and has nothing to do with him mentioning to the girls backstage just two days ago that they always went for black or red or purple, leather or vinyl, and didn't seem to realize the subtle sexiness in lacy white underwear. He didn't think Jensen had been listening that attentively. Or that he'd use the information for evil.

Or Jared may be seeing things he _wants_ to see, because that's not how this _thing_ between them, whatever it is, works. Sure, they flirt but Jensen flirts with everybody and it's never gone beyond that. And Jared doesn't think he's brave enough (or stupid enough) to shake up the status quo by being the one to make the first move.

"Stop drooling all over the counter I just wiped, kid," Traci says and Jared doesn't even have to look away from Jensen sashaying (there's no other word for it, god _damn_ ) off the stage to know she's smirking. He blushes despite himself, welcoming the brief distraction provided by a patron wanting a marguerita. It's not like his pathetic crush on Jensen is any secret by now. "Boy, if neither of you does something about this _tension_ or whatever between you, and soon, ya'll are going to get everyone here dead from blue balls. Even those of us who don't have them."

Jared chuckles, running a hand through his hair as he finally looks at Traci. "What if. What if I'm seeing things where they don't exist? I mean. Damn, Traci, we live together, he's my best friend. What if I lose that? I can't lose that. Besides, look at him. He sets whole new levels of gorgeous. He's that gorgeous when he _wakes up_. Believe me, even the grumpy zombie version of him, before he's inhaled a gallon of coffee, is gorgeous."

"Either you don't own a mirror or you're fishing for compliments. You're not exactly hard to look at, you know? And, honey, what if it doesn't mean losing anything but adding to what you already have? Besides, you're not the only one seeing it. Jensen might as well be wearing a neon sign around his neck begging for your dick."

"Traci!"

"OK, fine, I'm sure he wants everything else that's attached to your dick as well. It's not like it's a huge compromise," she says, poking at his side and leering exaggeratedly, making Jared laugh.

"Thanks, I guess."

"I like you, Jay. And I like him," she says, turning serious. "I wouldn't tell you to go for it if I didn't honestly believe that he's just as gone for you as you are for him. You know I tell it like it is. We both know I have no tact. And that little performance right there," she points the stage, "was all for you. Everybody else was just lucky enough to get to watch it."

Jared smiles at her, looking sheepish. "He did tell me he hoped I'd enjoy the show tonight."

"Well, there you go. What else are you waiting for, Jay? Don't make him go for the neon sign, that'd just be pathetic."

Jared laughs. If nothing else, he can agree that if he doesn't do something about it soon, the tension might just kill him.

xoxox

Jared's drying the last of the glasses when Traci bumps her hip against his. "Once you're finished there, go ahead and head on backstage. I'll finish cleaning once I've closed the register."

"What. Why?"

"You're bound to break something with all this fidgeting and you're making me anxious with how you keep glancing in the general direction of where Jensen might be. Grab your boy and go home, for the sake of my sanity if not yours."

"Traci, _c'mon_."

"Shush, I'm still your superior and I want your tight little ass out of my bar and back there where it may end up grabbed, or more, by a certain green-eyed, bow-legged hunk with a penchant for female lingerie."

" _Traci_."

"Go on now. And don't come back here with that ass ungrabbed unless you want me to grab it for you and I won't be nice or gentle about it," she grins, snapping a towel at Jared's ass and making him jump and laugh.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'm going. But you're going to be the one to dry my sad, sad tears if he shoots me down. And give me shelter if he kicks me out. "

"That's only fair. I expect flowers when it turns out I'm right though. Lilies are best. Now go."

Taking a fortifying breath, Jared steps out of the bar, telling Traci he'll get Katie to come help her and then doing so before making his way to the dressing rooms. He hopes Traci is right but, as it turns out, all the fortifying breaths and pep talk prove to be for nothing because, when Jared knocks on the door to the guys' dressing room, Misha opens it only to inform him that Jensen's already gone and had just said to tell Jared he was going home. Worry and disappointment war inside Jared (they _always_ go home together) but the former takes over with each unanswered call to Jensen's phone. Trying, and failing, not to imagine all the ways in which Jensen could be hurt on the way home (as if Jensen were some delicate flower who can't kick major ass and needs Jared to save him from evil,) Jared grabs his jacket and hurries out the back door.

He knows he probably looks crazy (and he'll feel like a total tool when this turns out to be something stupid like Jensen being exhausted or having a migraine or _nopleaseno_ just hooking up with someone) but he ends up running the four blocks to their place anyway, breathlessly cursing their landlord for not fixing the damn elevator as he takes the steps two at a time up the three flights of stairs to their floor, nearly crashing into the door to their apartment in his hurry to reach and unlock it. Heaving huge gulps of air, he tries not to knock over anything breakable as he hurriedly checks each room until he reaches the closed door to Jensen's bedroom. Trying to calm down his racing heart, Jared knocks and then nearly collapses in relief when Jensen's voice calls out from inside, telling him to come in. "Dude, why didn't you wait for me?" Jared asks, all the relief from seconds before turning to hurt irritation when he pushes the door open only to find Jensen lounging calmly in bed, a small mound of pillows propping him up slightly, apparently just wasting time listening to the soft music coming from the laptop across the room while Jared's insides had been practically twisting themselves into knots of worry. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I was in the shower when you called, man. Got out just now," Jensen answers, putting one arm up behind his head. "Everything ok? You look flushed."

"You. You. _Jerk_. I just _ran_ all the way here because I thought you had been _kidnapped_ , or something equally gruesome, or something else even _worse_ , because you left without me and wouldn't answer your phone and you ask me if I'm ok?!"

Jensen's eyebrows go up and he looks slightly confused but mostly remains as cool as he was before Jared started on his possibly misguided and definitely over-the-top diatribe. So, he's kind of an overprotective mother-hen and he kind of enjoys their little coming-home-together ritual, so what? "Jay, I told Misha to tell you I was coming home earlier."

"Why? Are you okay?" Jared asks, feeling a little guilty that that hadn't been the first thing out of his mouth.

"I just needed a little time."

"Time?" Jared asks, his turn to look confused as Jensen tilts his head a little, silently looking at Jared for a moment.

"Did you enjoy the show tonight?" Jensen asks finally, a small smile tugging at one corner of his lips.

Jared feels his blood suddenly rush to his cheeks at the abrupt change in subject, one hand reaching up to nervously run through his hair. "Wh-what? Did I enjoy. Um. You mean. I. Yeah. Yeah, you. You were. Really good."

"Just good?"

"Dude, now you're just fishing," Jared rolls his eyes. "You know you were hot. I liked the new... props," Jared coughs, feeling like his whole face is going to spontaneously combust when Jensen chuckles.

"You do, huh?"

"You knew I would," Jared accuses, eyes going to slits at Jensen's smirk. "You were looking my way the whole time."

"Guilty," Jensen shrugs, throwing off the sheets that had been covering him only to reveal _the entire damn outfit_ he had been in when he'd walked off stage, right down to the damn _boots_. "I could feel your eyes on me through my whole set," he says, spreading his legs obscenely, a drastic contrast to the almost shy smile on his face. "It was... really distracting."

"Jensen," Jared whispers, voice catching in his throat. "Jen, wh-what's all this?"

"Come closer, Jay," Jensen murmurs, beckoning Jared with one hand, the fingers of the other one hanging loosely on his thigh, maddeningly close to Jensen's crotch. Which Jared can _ohdeargod_ actually see through the barely there material of the ridiculous sheer briefs. "We both know this thing between us has been a long time coming," Jensen says, kneeling up on the bed as Jared almost fucking _limps_ over (dear heaven, he's hard.) "While I changed earlier and worked out a whole plan to seduce you, before my set, I thought that maybe I was rushing things. Maybe we should talk first, make sure we both wanted the same thing," he continues, slowly crawling to the foot of the bed. "And then I saw the way you were looking at me. Before and just now."

"And?" Jared asks, the word more breath than sound as he comes to stand at the foot of the bed, Jensen kneeling up in front of him.

"You are so _hungry_ for me," Jensen whispers, their faces slowly leaning closer until Jared can feel Jensen's lips moving as he speaks. "I figured we could talk later. After."

"After sounds good," Jared replies distractedly, his hands going up to frame Jensen's face. "After sounds perfect," he whispers as he closes the small distance between them, pressing his lips to Jensen's and swallowing Jensen's moan when he licks into Jensen's mouth, grinning at the soft gasp Jensen can't quite suppress when he bites Jensen's bottom lip. "Lie back like you were before," Jared says, his voice barely coming out through the tightness of his throat.

"Take this off," Jensen demands back, tugging at Jared's jacket and shirt. "Take it all off, Jay. Wanna see you."

"You will," Jared replies, grabbing Jensen at the waist and practically throwing him back on the mattress, licking his lips when Jensen ends up sprawled against the disheveled sheets. "You look so fucking good."

"Right back at you," Jensen grins, leering ridiculously once Jared has taken his jacket and shirt off, undershirt following their path to the floor. "Now the rest, Jay."

"I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with this role reversal we have going on here," Jared replies, throwing one of his socks at Jensen when Jensen only laughs.

"I'm not asking for a show, I just want you naked and on top of me. Preferably in me."

"Jesus Christ, shut up," Jared groans, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before making quick work of taking off his jeans and briefs, breathing a sigh of relief when his cock is finally free of their constriction.

"I knew it," Jensen moans, reaching for Jared's hand and pulling him onto the bed. "I knew you'd be big and gorgeous _everywhere_ ," he whispers as Jared crawls on top of him, one hand wrapping around Jared's cock before Jared can stop him.

"Jen, God, please, don't," Jared gasps, grabbing Jensen's wrists and pushing them to the bed by Jensen's hips. "Fun would be over before it began. You've teased me all damn night," he growls, using his knees to spread Jensen's legs further. "My turn now," he grins, keeping a tight hold on Jensen's wrists as he leans down and nuzzles Jensen's cock, the hard length of it straining through the sheer material, his tongue circling the wet spot by the head where Jensen's precome leaked through.

" _Jay_. Jay, c'mon, pull it out," Jensen whimpers, trying to tug his wrists free and shove his hips up at the same time.

"Not yet," Jared murmurs, licking down the length to Jensen's balls, the scratchy material making his tongue tingle. "I'm going to make you wear these all the time now," he moans, running his lips back up to the head, opening his mouth wide around it and sucking, groaning when Jensen's hips snap up and more liquid seeps through. "You taste so good."

"Taste even better naked, please, Jay, _please_ ," Jensen gasps, hips straining up despite the lack of leverage.

"Keep these here," Jared orders, tightening his grip on Jensen's wrists before letting go and reaching for the waistband of the tight briefs, swallowing each inch of Jensen's cock as he slowly pulls the flimsy thing down to Jensen's thighs and then letting Jensen's cock go, the hard length smacking against the lacy frills at the bottom of the corset.

"Off. Take it off and fuck me," Jensen murmurs, raising his legs up for Jared to pull his underwear off, not caring even a little bit when it gets caught in the boots and rips. "Just get it all _off_ , Jay."

"Briefs have to go but the boots stay," Jared says, throwing the ripped underwear over his shoulder and then licking up the length of one boot from Jensen's ankle to his spread thighs, stopping only to suck on Jensen's balls before going further up to lick into Jensen's mouth. "Everything else stays," he growls, kissing Jensen hard as he wraps Jensen's legs around his waist and aligns their hips, his hands grabbing Jensen's again and entwining their fingers as he grinds his dick down against Jensen's.

"Lube," Jensen gasps into the kiss, tugging one hand free and reaching beneath the pillows, smacking the little bottle and a condom into Jared's waiting palm. "Get me wet and fuck me."

"Filthy mouth on you," Jared groans, kissing Jensen again as he pops the bottle open, squeezing way more than enough lube on his fingers before throwing it away and reaching blindly down between Jensen's spread thighs, spreading the excess of lube down Jensen's cleft before pushing a wet finger inside. "Open up for me, Jen," he murmurs into their kiss, swallowing Jensen's moans when he pushes his finger all the way in then pulls out, going back in with two, the muscles slowly relaxing to accommodate the intrusion.

"Don't need much," Jensen gasps, the whimper in his voice belying his words when Jared goes in with three, barely pushing inside before Jensen's body clamps up.

"Stop trying to force it," Jared says, "I know you want it and I'll give it to you but I ain't hurting you."

"Bossy fucker," Jensen growls, his spine arching clear off the bed when Jared twists his fingers inside, pushing in to the second knuckle. "Yes, _yes_ , more. Give me more."

"Now who's bossy?" Jared chuckles, leaning down to suck on Jensen's lower lip as he finally gets his fingers all the way in, smiling when the smallest pressure on Jensen's prostate makes Jensen jolt like he's been shocked, green eyes snapping open to stare into Jared's.

"Jay, I'm gonna come," Jensen gasps, eyes glazing over and then nearly rolling back into his head when Jared rubs his prostate again. "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet. Not until I have you on my dick," Jared replies, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom, tearing the package open with his teeth and then shakily pulling it on and slicking it before reaching for a pillow and shoving it under Jensen's hips. "Spread 'em, Jen," he growls, hand sliding up the boot as he pushes Jensen's legs apart as wide as they would go, before lining up his cock, circling Jensen's hole with the head once before pushing it in, the tight muscles straining against his girth. "Let me in."

"Fucking huge," Jensen groans, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he forces himself to relax, his hands going up to grab the pillow under his head.

"Look at me, Jen," Jared murmurs, one hand stroking up the sharp curve of the corset to Jensen's chest, to his neck, thumb stroking Jensen's jaw until Jensen's eyes open and meet his. "Don't look away."

"Okay, okay, _Jay_ ," Jensen whimpers, his eyelids fluttering but his eyes fixed on Jared's as Jared pushes in again, slowly and steadily until he's all the way in. "So full."

"You feel amazing," Jared breathes out, his own eyes closing for a moment as he tries to push back from the edge. Not yet. No matter how _warmtightwet_ Jensen feels around him.

"I'm good. I'm good, Jay, give it to me," Jensen moans, gasping when Jared hooks his elbows under his knees, holding him open as he pulls out and then pushes back in, slowly, watching for the moment when, oh, yeah, like _that_ , Jensen's body finally stops fighting him and starts pulling him in instead of pushing him out. "So g-good."

"Beautiful. Gonna make you come like this," Jared growls, thrusting faster as he wraps a hand around Jensen's hard leaking cock. "Gonna get those pretty frills all filthy with your come. Should make you wear it to work," Jared says, smiling when Jensen's hips snap up involuntarily. "Like that idea, do you? Maybe I'll add my own to the mess you're gonna make. Let everyone know you're mine," he pants, stroking Jensen faster, snapping his own hips forward harder. "That they can look their fill, but only I get to touch."

"Oh, God, I'm. Jay. Gonna. _Fuck_ ," Jensen gasps, the words barely more than breaths as he arches off the bed, hips straining up as he comes, making the exact mess Jared had been aiming for, come like pearls all over the lace details on the corset, some of it reaching up to Jensen's _neck_.

"So pretty. _Mine_. You're mine," Jared gasps, grabbing Jensen by the waist and hauling him up onto his lap, his cock going as far inside Jensen as their bodies allow, his arms gripping Jensen's shivering body tightly.

"Let go, Jay," Jensen murmurs, pulling back enough that he can lean down and kiss Jared, hands framing Jared's face and then running through Jared's hair. "Come inside me," he whispers into their kiss and Jared sees him smile before his own eyes slam shut and he buries his face into Jensen's neck, his hips driving up hard twice before release slams into him, wrecking his body with shivers and burning him from the inside out.

Jared doesn't know how long they stay there, just clutching at each other, their bodies slowly relaxing into the embrace and their breathing slowly going back to normal. He would be happy just staying there, except his muscles start protesting at some point and he's sure Jensen can't be exactly comfortable with both the corset and Jared's arms gripping his waist. "Jen, gonna pull out, 'kay?" he murmurs, kissing the side of Jensen's neck as he reaches down between their bodies, gripping the base of the condom before pulling out, shivers wrecking both of them at the over stimulation.

"Help me out of this, yeah?" Jensen asks softly, reaching back to untie the knot and loosen the lacings, raising both arms so Jared can pull the corset up and off, laying it aside and then stroking the red marks left by the ribs along Jensen's torso. "Can you get the boots too?" he asks, grinning as he drops back on the mattress and lifts one leg.

"Lazy little shit," Jared grumbles halfheartedly, no heat in his words as he pulls down the zipper, tugging that boot off before repeating it all with the other and running his hands up Jensen's legs. "Think I'll leave the stockings for now," he grins.

"Like hell you will," Jensen laughs, ignoring Jared's pouting as he rolls both stockings down and off before giving a full-body stretch. "Feels good to be out of all that."

"But it looked so good on you," Jared replies, dropping down to lie beside Jensen, pout turning into a smile when Jensen rolls into him.

"Don't worry, you might be able to convince me to wear it all again."

"Might?" Jared asks hopefully, one hand stroking up and down Jensen's spine, the other one lazily drawing random designs on the forearm Jensen drapes across his chest.

"Promise me more mind-blowing sex like this and it's a no-brainer."

"Mind-blowing, huh?"

"Tell your ego my bed's not big enough to fit all three of us, please."

"Shut up," Jared laughs and they fall silent for a moment, Jared thinking that they probably should clean up before they go from messy to gross but making no effort to actually get up. "So, how long have you wanted me and my huge... ego?"

Jensen's head comes up off his chest and he rolls his eyes when Jared laughs. "Classy," he deadpans before he rests his chin on Jared's chest. "Wanted you since I first saw you," he murmurs, looking down at Jared's neck before looking up into his eyes. "Loved you since shortly after I said yes to living together."

"I win. Loved you before that," Jared murmurs, stroking Jensen's hair before rolling them over, kissing Jensen back down into the mattress. "So, basically we could have been _living together_ instead of living together for practically all this time?"

"Pretty much. Lots of catching up to do." Jensen grins against Jared's lips, throwing one leg over Jared's hip and rolling them back over until he's on top, straddling Jared's hips and giving Jared all sorts of ideas.

"I guess we'd better get started."

"I guess so," Jensen whispers, leaning down to kiss Jared and starting to grind his hips down into Jared's, their cocks slowly filling again.

"By the way, I totally meant it when I said I'm making you wear those briefs all the time now. I'm stocking up on those and setting all your other underwear on fire," Jared says, smiling when Jensen laughs into a kiss.

"Jay, all you have to do is ask."

"And give you mind-blowing sex."

"And give me mind-blowing sex," Jensen laughs, moaning when Jared reaches down to grab his ass, pushing back when Jared's fingers circle his wet hole. "Feel free to start now."

Jared chuckles and flips Jensen over, kissing down his torso and wondering just how many colors of lilies he could find for Traci. He figures she deserves at least a couple dozen of those. Jared won't even mind the I told you so's.

~THE END~


End file.
